


Weddings

by notEriX



Series: Therapy [4]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notEriX/pseuds/notEriX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Gaskarth wedding, and Jack doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weddings

Lisa had cleaned up her act and hadn't cheated on Alex in a couple of years. It had rattled her when Jack went after her. The had spoken at length about Lisa's habits concerning her relationship with the singer, and Lisa had seemed guilty about the pain she'd put him through. Satisfied, Jack had backed off.

Now they were getting married, and Jack didn't know how to handle the information. He rubbed a hand across his forehead as he stared at the wedding invitation. His chest constricted, and he threw the little piece of paper down onto the table. He stood and paced the room, holding back the tears that threatened to spill down his face. The formal invitation made the reality of his friend's upcoming marriage all too real.

Suddenly an image surfaced in his mind: Alex standing at the altar in a tuxedo, smiling in awe as Lisa walked down the aisle toward him. Jack shook his head to clear the thought away. He didn't notice when the tears started to fall down his face.

|•••|

The room where the wedding would take place was decorated in pink and silver streamers. Lisa's bridesmaids were wearing pink dresses with silver waist belts and the groomsmen had pink ties. Alex kept fiddling with his silver one as he stared hard into the mirror, and he groaned in frustration as the tie fell apart for the fifth time. Jack chuckled a bit and stepped up to him. He picked up both ends of the fabric and folded it together in one deft move, sliding the knot against Alex's throat and brushing against his skin.

Both mens' breath hitched. Alex glanced down at Jack's lips and licked his own, leaning in a little. Jack's fingers were still against Alex's skin, and he felt the erratic pulse beat beneath his fingers. Jack tilted his chin and leaned closer to Alex. There was less than an inch of space left between them, and Alex's fingers tightened in Jack's coat as his breath quickened.

Their lips had barely brushed together when the door was pushed open.

The two men scrambled apart from each other and sat at opposite ends of the small sofa that adorned the dressing room. Zach stood in the doorway with an eyebrow raised and an oblivious grin on his face. "You ready, Alex?" He asked. Not trusting his voice, Alex nodded and stood. As he made his way out the door he motioned for Jack to follow him.

They went to their places at the altar and waited. When the wedding march finally sounded and Lisa stepped out on her father's arm, Alex's face brightened. It was exactly as Jack had imagined it, and all the more painful. Alex hugged Lisa close, and Jack drifted off until Alex nudged him.

"The rings, Jack?" He prompted, and Jack blushed scarlet as he fumbled to give the simple gold bands to his best friend. He suddenly couldn't hold back his tears anymore, and they fell down his face in rivers. Biting his lips to keep his sobs at bay, he smiled tightly at Alex. The man grinned back, a touch of worry crossing his features as he took in Jack's tears and unhappy expression. "What's wrong?" He murmured, a frown darkening his features.

Jack shook his head and pushed the rings into Alex's hands, avoiding his gaze. Alex blinked twice before realization dawned on him. "Oh, Jack," Alex's lips formed a surprised 'o'. Jack turned away and moved toward the emergency exit behind them. Alex caught his suit jacket, and Jack wriggled out of it before dashing through the door and out into the parking lot.

Alex looked from the door to Lisa, whose face was written with sorrow and confusion. "Alex?" Her voice wavered, and Alex looked back at the door. He was vaguely aware that the crowd was whispering about this. His gaze flitted across the crowd of wedding guests and then down to his hands, where he clutched the rings and Jack's suit jacket. He stared at the items for a moment, then made his decision.

|•••|

Jack didn't know where he was, but he had collapsed in an alley somewhere not far from the wedding venue. He shivered in the cold as his sobs wracked his body. He heard running footsteps that stopped outside his hiding place. They came closer to him, and Jack prayed that whoever-it-was killed him quickly.

Suddenly, Jack was lifted by his elbows and pulled into a firm chest. He collapsed against the person and buried his face in the man's shirt. A hand settled against the back of his head and another began rubbing his back. The person wrapped a coat around his shoulders and ran his fingers through Jack's hair.

When Jack calmed down, he pulled back from the mystery person's arms and hung his head. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice rough with tears. The man sighed and combed through his hair again. "It's okay, Jack." Startled, Jack gazed up at Alex. The shorter man smiled softly and rubbed at his neck soothingly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alex looked a bit hurt when he asked. Jack sighed and tried to draw back further, but Alex pulled him back against his chest. "I thought you would hate me." Jack whimpered and nuzzled against the comforting warmth of his friend. "That's ridiculous, I could never hate you. Especially not over you being in love with me." Alex stared fondly down at Jack, who sniffled quietly.

"Well, you have Lisa. You don't need me." He said it quietly, as if he were afraid to speak the words. Alex shook his head. "Had Lisa. And why wouldn't I need you? You're my best friend and my highschool crush." Jack looked up at him. "Had?" Alex nodded. "Yeah, that's generally what happens when you leave someone at the altar." Jack chuckled lightly, then froze. "Wait. I was your highschool crush? Since when?"

Alex grinned sheepishly. "Ninth grade." Jack full out laughed. "Wow, we're such idiots. We've loved each other since we met. What are the odds?" Alex pressed a kiss to the top of Jack's hair and picked himself up off the ground.

"Let's go home," he said, and Jack took his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reason this series. I'm so glad that you like it. I have some other stuff to finish up, but this is the end of Therapy. I love you guys!


End file.
